


Day 19: Late nights/ Early mornings

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [18]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Doubt, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Simon has self-doubts and Baz is glad to have him.





	Day 19: Late nights/ Early mornings

Simon

 

He doesn't stay over every night. I love it when he does. It's comforting. 

But I know he has to go. 

Late at night, when he thinks I'm already asleep, he rises silently and slips out into the dark. It swallows him up and leaves me behind. Alone and painfully aware of how weak and futile I actually am. 

He is going to come back. 

Still it eats at me. It's a constant reminder that maybe one day things won't work out anymore, that one day I might not be enough. 

He's a magician and a vampire. I'm just a clumsy human with no special abilities. 

So I lie in bed and wait in silence, hoping he won't notice how broken I am. How he is so much more and deserves better. 

Better than a former chosen one. Now a no one. Helplessly drifting around myself. Only carried by time, relentlessly ticking on and on. 

 

But right now he's here. Right now everything's fine. 

  
  
  
  


Baz

 

I love waking up before him. He looks adorable in the mornings. 

Mussed up hair, his face relaxed, one hand under his cheek. 

He's rarely relaxed these days. I know it's hard for him. Losing his magic, loosing Ebb, losing Watford. 

The whole trauma rubbish. 

But he's getting better. And right now… No evil can touch him. He's safe in his dreams and in my arms. 

A ray of sunshine touches his eyelids. It makes his skin shine smoothly and his caramel freckles sparkle. He's beautiful in his own odd way and it mesmerizes me every time. 

A warmth floods me and it's because I know things are going to be okay. We aren't alone anymore. We will face everything coming our way together. Good or bad  doesn't matter because we'll have each other to rely on. 

I feel grateful for everything that happened. It might have been awful because we lost so much, sacrifices had to be made but in the end…. It led us to this. 

And I am happy how things turned out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
